Talk:Cactuar Cantautor
Testimonials *Killable by Level 60 DRG/RDM, 60 NIN/WAR, and 56BST/WHM using Scorpions and Beetles in the area. Also known soloable by: 55 BST/WHM, 65 RDM/BLM, 75 RDM/BLM, 75 BLM/RDM, 75 SMN/WHM, 75 PLD/THF, 75WHM/NIN, 75MNK/NIN, 75MNK/DNC. *I have soloed as 75PLD/WAR/THF numerous times, without use of 2hr. Simply using Earth Staff/Terra's Staff to tank then using Spirit Taker as to have enough MP to cure myself after 1000 Needles.--Jesyvut 12:41, 3 January 2007 (EST) *This NM was a piece of cake as MNK75. I gained a total of 200TP while fighting it, but only used WS once as it died just when reaching 100TP again. It never used 1000 Needles or Hundred Fists. I would guesstimate that it had approximately 4500HP (32 hits for 80-120 per hit, plus a 1250 Asuran Fists). Belade 18:46, 11 February 2007 (EST) *I'm actually soloing with SMN75. It always drops 2 Cactuar Needle and 1 Cactuar Stems. I didn't get Kung Fu Shoes yet, 0/5. It never used Hundred Fists (maybe because 2 Predator Claws of Garuda and a few hits kill it very fast). All these knocks were around 5907 of damage, closer to 6000 than 5500. Turbero 15:43, 24 March 2008 (GMT) *Semi-solo'd (Myself as 67Mnk/33War and NPC lvl 46 "Soothing Healer") using Shoulder Tackle Weapon Skill to put a stop to those nasty 1000 Needles, although 2 got us when TP was building. NPC spamming cure 4's keeping me alive. He killed NPC, but with very HP left, and another pair of swings he was done. No drop however ; ; Chmile 26 August 2008 *Solo'd as 66Mnk/33Dnc and NPC lvl 49 "Soothing Healer." Built up TP on a beetle and called out NPC, used doge, focus and drain samba then pulled w/ chi blast. Used Howling Fist as soon as he came within range and then used hundred fists. After my 2 hour was up another howling fist finished him off. My NPC never really needed to do much and I probably could have done it without her. Much easier than expected. --Mastershadow 05:30, 25 February 2009 (UTC) *Duoed as Dnc59/Nin29 and Drk59/Dnc29 with no problem at all. DarciaNiAnorin 24 April 2009 *Soloed as Bst75/Nin37 after reading tips i killed the recommended monster that was placeholder and after that 1 fight the NM popped decided to call npc anyways just in case he spammed 1000 Needles and had Funguar familiar out. easy kill never used 1000 Needles but did photosynthesis 3x no drop however : ( 0/1 Doredema Parvus' Experiences Camped this cactus-bastard for three days while I was on vacation to score the boots for my Monk. Stingy guy finally gave up the boots after no less than NINETEEN kills. For anyone interested, here is the data from when I was camping him: General tactic was using NQ Crabs to kill the placeholders, then Carrie to kill Cantautor. Very very easy, only died once to a PH because I wasn't paying attention and didn't heal myself above 500 HP before the second 1000 Needles. The day it finally dropped was 4/14/1049 (Darksday 50% LQM). Now, I'm going to have to call BS on a few things: *Cantautor DOES NOT use Hundred Fists. I don't know where this came from, but I did not see it once over 19 kills. These were not particularly fast kills either, averaging probably 2-3+ minutes each. Furthermore, I have never seen anyone say it used Hundred Fists, but rather only that it "didn't". I am thus removing this from the info unless someone can bring up new info. *Not a MNK. Haven't seen this mentioned on the Wiki at all, but some people seem to be under the impression Cantautor is a MNK-type. It most certainly is not. I believe it is a WAR, due to consistent single attacks, with a rare occasional double. *Cantautor has only one placeholder, the bottommost of the two Cactuar mentioned. After my first two kills killing both of them, I switched to only the second. As can be seen, no difference in pop time, ergo there is only one placeholder. If anyone wants to spend several hours killing the first one only, in order to confirm this information that'd be grand, but I sure as hell don't want to go back there. And there you have it. I'm sure some people might be mad at me for dispelling the myths regarding this guy but I am just too damn fed up with having camped him for so long. I think everyone deserves the full information before they get into camping. Happy Hunting. - Parvus (Gilgamesh) 00:06, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Respawn on this NM is incorrect, I killed the NM around 3:15am went back to bed, woke up at 10:30am logged in immediately at camp. I have been continuously killing placeholders since then Now 7 hrs later still no repop. It's entirely possible someone else came along between 3:30 am and 10:30 am but I should not be camping this NM in excess of 6 hrs if the respawn is 1-6 hrs.